


Drowning in Sorrow

by amixii10



Series: August Miraculous AUs [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, But not that much, F/M, I hate tagging, Mermaid Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Merman Adrien Agreste, Past Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: He broke her heart. It’s only fair that she gets to break his.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: August Miraculous AUs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Drowning in Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> late again... whoops

Marinette swims up to the surface. Luka’s ship would be arriving any moment now. These were the days that she looked forward to the most- the days where he would come by himself, without anyone else to distract him from her. 

These meetings had started when she dragged him up to the surface after he ‘fell,’ a test of whether he was a worthy heir to his mother’s line of piracy. Instead, he swam up with a beautiful mermaid, and he was proclaimed Pirate King before his mother could even die. Mermaids like Marinette were a sign of good fortune, and she was thought to be a beautiful, kindred spirit. 

When he thanked her profusely, she was bewildered by his politeness. The sailors and pirates she had saved in the past always tried to thank her by touching, kidnapping, or hurting her, so his behavior was a good change of pace. 

Luka was busy more often than not, and he got time off once in a fortnight. Marinette pulls herself onto a rock near the cove he was to arrive and splashes her tail in the water. 

“Marinette? Is that you?” A voice familiar to her calls. 

She turns around and sees a blond head she hadn’t seen in years. He swims up to her. 

“Adrien?” she says, hesitant. She hops off of the rock with minor difficulty, and they go underwater. 

“What are you doing here?” she asks after an awkward pause. “I thought you’d been exiled by my mother years ago?”

He shrugs uncomfortably. “Well, the Queen banned me from the Mediterranean, but technically this is the Atlantic, so…” 

Marinette nods unconsciously, thinking hard. “But why are you here?” 

“Why not?” he snaps back. “If you were exiled from the place your family’s lived for centuries, would you want to leave?” 

“Yes! I would gladly leave if I were given a choice! Instead, I’m trapped here, damned to help these godforsaken men!” she rages, waving her arms around. 

“Then why not leave with me?” he asks softly after she calms down. 

“I wouldn’t leave with you! Not after you left without a word, not after you tore my heart out,” she responds, sinking to the bottom of the water, burying her head in her hands. 

“I’m sorry. I know that those words don’t mean anything to you, but I really am. I hope that you can forgiv-”

She cuts him off. “No, Adrien. I’m sorry for moving on. We’re good and done,” she tells him and swims away. Luka’s ship comes by, and she taps on the hull of it. 

He jumps out, and she kisses him. Adrien feels his heart shatter in two. He can only imagine what she felt like when he left her.

He guesses not all mermaids have fairytale endings.


End file.
